Fear of the dark and the things which reside in it
by ashhay1
Summary: What if you got a job at Freddy's pizza parlor? what would happen if there was a birthday party?.M for possible coarse language. Sorry about bad summary, can't think of how to describe it properly.
1. Chapter 1

**I recently got the demo of five night's at freddy's 2 and was soo excited. I ended up playing it over and over again and while I was playing it I got the idea for this story.**

**So enjoy :)**

**I'm sorry if you think it sucks, if so review and tell me.**

**Also, review if it's good and i should continue.**

**Thanks**

I sat on the fairly uncomfortable chair, fiddling with the freddy mask while cool air was wafted onto my face by the fan. As i lifted the tablet up to my face the phone began to ring, i ignored it letting it continue ringing.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello?"

_Go away. _I thought. changing to cam 11

"Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

_Oh really? i didn't realise… pfft, it's not like I signed up to this job… _it was still 12 am

"Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

_Exciting? Nothings happened yet, except you talking and that's just annoying._

"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company."

_I still have a negative impression of the company… but it could just be a negative impression of you, maybe both._

"Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety."

_For all I know it's not fun… or safe._

"They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics,"

_A small fortune? _ I laughed, _Is a small fortune supposed to make me feel safe?_

"uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?" he clears his voice "But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."

_well then why don't you? _The time changed to one o'clock.

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?"

_Soo lucky… _I checked cam 9 again, all the animatronics were still in place.

"Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible."

I checked cam 12 hoping Mangle hadn't decided to move yet, luckily I was still safe.

"Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office."

_Dammit… I really don't need this_

"So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds."

_More things to do? I can't deal with this..._

"It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them." He clears his throat "Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution."

_Oh good, I like easy solutions..._

"You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved!"

_What if it doesn't work?_

"You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."

_I hope so..._

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light!"

_Oh gosh… _I flipped the tablet up realising for the first time how stuffed I was. No joke intended.

"And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark."

_Well at least I don't have to worry about my fear of the dark… At least that's one positive… I hope_

"Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_If i survive that long... _

After that all i could think of was cake.


	2. Chapter 2

By now it was past 2 am and i was required to wind up the music box which was already nearly finished unwinding. _I need to keep an eye on that otherwise i'm going to get hurt a lot sooner._

"Hello" Said a voice in the dark. I tried to ignore it continuing winding the music box.

Thud, ignore keep winding. quickly check the vent camera, flash torch, Damn Balloon boy. _C'mon music box, wind already. _I flipped the Camera down, the music box was wound, finally. I checked the left vent Balloon boy wasn't there yet. flash the camera down the hall, empty. _Good, i can't deal with a lot of things right now. _Check right vent, empty. Check camera, wind music box. Camera down. I cursed under my breath. Already? it wasn't even 3 am yet and i was doomed. A smiley painted face with blushing circular cheeks stared at me from the left corner of the room. Balloon Boy. Already i was doomed.

"Hi" He said.

I was already dead no matter what i did. "Hi"

Balloon boy seemed a little shocked. "Hi?"

"Yeah hi" I said, already mentally packing my bags and wishing the world farewell. _If only i'd been able to say goodbye._

Balloon boy's eyes glittered happily. _Great, now i'm definitely dead. _I didn't know why i wasn't scared, I should be terrified.

"Hello?" Balloon boy seemed to be trying to freak me out. Long story short it wasn't working.

"ok can you just go away because i stuffed up, are we able to just restart this?" I asked a little irritated.

"Hello"

Fine" I put my mask down pouting. _Stupid animatronics._

"Hi"

"Shut up Balloon boy" I said scowling.

I sighed and put the mask down trying to squint through the darkness in the hall.

"Hello"

"Yes you're really annoying" I let out a large sigh just as Foxy screamed swinging in from he ceiling. I swore profusely and put the mask down.

"You do realise the mask doesn't work for me" Foxy said.

"uh..." I just stood there making strange noises in the back of my throat while Foxy sighed.

"Great it's defective"

**Authors note: Sorry about this chapter being so short and taking so long to get it posted, a lot of things have been going on lately. Anyway enjoy :)**


End file.
